unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhuman Speed
Superhuman Speed - also called Super Speed - is the ability to move seamlessly at velocities faster than the human eye can follow as well as process sensory information so fast that one can perceive the world through a slowed perspective while moving unhindered through the world. Sources Extra-Dimensional Speed Force Within the lore of DC Comics, the most prolific example of super speed in the universe is an extra-dimensional source of energy known as the Speed Force. Those who harness this energy are known as Speedsters; capable of breaking the space-time continuum through their super speed. Speedster Lighting When a Speedster summons forth their super speed, the Speed Force energy manifests itself in their body as surges of lighting. The color and sound of this lighting indicates both the Speedster's strength in the Speed Force as well as the nature of that connection and its effects. * White Lightning; This indicates a complete assimilation into the Speed Force. These Speedsters are beyond all others; able to traverse the space-time continuum like stepping into a tunnel of eternity. So far, only Savitar - a godlike future version of Barry Allen, the Flash - is such a Speedster. * Yellow Lighting; This indicates a natural connection. These Speedsters acquired their speed energy after being directly exposed to the thunders of the Speed Force dimension; endowing them with a wholly innate and complementary connection to its flow of power which slowly grows stronger over time. * Blue Lightning; This indicates a natural connection that has been enhanced by artificial means. This is usually achieved by tachyon enhancements to accelerate their natural development, but also by synthetic and addictive means such as the Velocity speed serums which break down the user's cells. * Red Lighting; This indicates a negative connection. They achieve this by harnessing the energies of a natural Speedster and then artificially reintroducing it into their own cells as if it were theirs. Their speed fluctuates unstably; a flaw only partially remedied through artificial augments. * Black Lighting; This indicates a corrupt connection. These are Speedsters who've been consumed by the Speed Force's energies after being slain and subsequently reanimated by the time wraiths. These Speedsters are often called Black Flashes and serve as reapers of Speedsters who abuse their gift. Physiological Kryptonians Within the lore of DC Comics, the Kryptonians - a species of human-like extraterrestrials hailing from the planet Krypton - develop their own super speed upon exposure to a gravity half that of their planet. This speed develops in four stages depending on their age and time span. Stages * Stage One; * Stage Two; * Stage Three; * Stage Four; Supernatural Vampires As supernatural predators of humans, vampires innately possess paranormal speed. This speed generally increases with time, as does their strength; this establishes the hierarchy among younger vampires and their stronger, faster elders - from catching prey to sidestepping bullets. Variations * Original Vampire; The Original vampire - also called the Alpha - is the oldest of its breed. Being the first of its race, the Original is among the swiftest beings on the planet; able to flit across entire continents in mere hours at speeds that seamlessly break the sound barrier at full exertion. * Ancient Vampire; Ancients are those belonging to the generations who were sired either by the Original itself or one of its progeny. Their movements and reactions are so fast that they appear to teleport; able to dodge bullets as well as execute their opponents before they draw their last breath. * Elderly Vampire; Elder vampires are those who have lived for at least a millennium or more. These vampires may run well in excess of several hundred miles per hour and move with a teleportation-like speed barely discernible to the human mind. At maximum exertion, they approach the speed of sound. * Common Vampire; Common or adult vampires are those who've surpassed the human lifespan; ranging in at around two-hundred years old or less. Their movements are almost imperceptible to the human eye; able to cross an average-sized room almost instantaneously as well as catch up to a speeding car. * Fledgling Vampire; Being the youngest, fledglings are the slowest of the breed. While fast enough to easily outmaneuver humans in a brawl as well as catch up to any prey which may flee from them; fledglings are only as fast as the average wild animal such as a panther and can be stopped by bullets. Gallery Damon.gif|Damon speeds up to John, and breaks his neck Underworld-awakening-o.gif Caroline-SuperSpeed.gif Elijah-superspeed.gif EricShowsSuperSpeedSeason5.gif Glory_super_speed_spiral.gif AngelSuperSpeed.gif SpeedyAngel.gif PennSuperSpeed.gif Category:Powers